The fight to survive: a cod zombies story
by Zombiesguy115
Summary: finished. revelations story. dont be fooled by the first chapter. the rest is good. slight takeo x oc because i have never seen that. revelations ee. This is my first fanfic.
1. Intro

Sn: I do not own cod zombies. Only my OC's.

AN: This is my first fanfiction. But this will be more than revelations.

Richtofen instantly racked up his points with the mr6 and hit the box, getting the Locus.

"I hate you Sam!"He said. Nikolai tried and got the Kuda. Takeo got the ballistic knives. Dempsey got the teddy bear. Then he vomited.

"Admit it box, you just made me vomit in anger." Dempsey said angrily. Richtofen ran over to the corruption engine and started it, spawning a wave of zombies who ran towards him.

"Your suffering... will become legend." The Shadow man said. Nikolai ran over to the engine and started firing at the zombies.

"Nice job Nikolai." Tank said, after all the zombies were dead. Just then, they saw a weird looking zombies approaching.

"I'll get it!" Richtofen said, firing his sniper at the zombie.

"OW!" The zombie said holding up its foot.

"What the-" Dempsey said.

Richtofen shot the zombie again.

"Stop shooting at me!" The zombie said.

"Who are you?" Dempsey said, pointing his mr6 at its head. Then the rest of them pointed their weapons at it.

The zombie pulled off its head revealing a girl of about 20 years of age.

"My name is Josie." The girl said. She pulled a Mp40 from her back and handed it to Dempsey "Here, as a peace offering."

Dempsey gladly took it and said, "Ooo-rah, those freak bags are gonna get it now!"

"Hello, miss." Takeo said to Josie.

"Ve can do zhee introductions later, now let's get fix that foot and get going." Richtofen said. "Take off your shoe and sock." The doctor instructed.

"Wow Richtofen, Your aim stinks!" Dempsey said, amused. She did as she was told and the doctor began examining the sniper wound. He gave her some painkillers and she took them.

"Zhis may hurt a bit." The doctor said as he put on some gloves and reached in and pulled out the bullets.

"Aughhhhhh!" She screamed. Richtofen bandaged it. They then cleared the couch debris and ran past to a section that was all too familiar to them.

"What is this place?" Josey asked.

"Long ago, we have come together as enemies. We have come so very far." Takeo said.

"So, where you met?" Josie asked.

"Ja." Richtofen replied.

And so they ventured into Origins.

AN:I would like to know would you like to have longer stories not posted as often or shorter stories posted more often? Tell me in the reviews.


	2. Exploration

Shout out to 2 guest reviewer and RockyHorrorTantra. I wasn't going to make another chapter but people reviewed and followed/favorited. Anyway, here is Chapter:2

As they walked through Origins, Nikolai noticed a gumball machine.

"Ooh, what does this do?". Nikolai said, getting a gobblegum.

"Ah, Zhe gobblegum machine, it can bring very vunderbar things to you Nikolai."Richtofen responded.

"Hey Tak, what's that you're looking at there?" Dempsey Questioned.

"I do not know, but I shall take it with me." Takeo replied.

"That's his name?" Josie asked.

"No, his name is Takeo, and that is Richtofen," Dempsey said, pointing to the German. "I am Dempsey and that is Nikolai. Nikolai waved drunkenly at her.

"How is he drunk?" Josie asked.

"To this day we still do not know how he gets that dishonorable drink." Takeo answered.

"It is the gods, they must love Nikolai." Nikolai yelled. Richtofen rubbed his temples and then saw what Takeo was holding.

"Takeo, can I have that head that you have?"

Takeo gave the head to him and asked," Why do you need it, Edward? Is it important?"

"Yes, mine friend, I don't know why, but I know it is of great importance to us. You vill just have to trust me." Richtofen responded to the Imperial soldier.

"Hey Everyone, I think I saw another patch of degree at the house, I'm going to go check it out. Anyone who wants to come with, be my guest. Dempsey said walking towards the jump pad to the house. Nikolai ran after him, with intent of finding more vodka. Josie also followed, just out of curiosity. "Ooo-rah, just like a trampoline." Dempsey said while doing a double front flip and landing right as the zombies started spawning. "Yeah come and get it you flesh-addicts." He yelled as he sprayed bullets at the now-forming horde of zombies with his MP-40.

"Weeeeeeee...," Nikolai yelled with happiness like a little kid. He then hit the ground with an oof, making Dempsey fall to the ground. As soon as they got up Josie came crashing to the ground crushing Nikolai and making Dempsey fall once more.

"Oops, sorry guys." She said. "Why is Nikolai not getting up?" She said worriedly. Dempsey tossed her a syringe and said, "stab this into him softly and press until it is out of liquid." She did as she was told and Nikolai got up as soon as all of the liquid was injected into him.

"Alright, alright I'll get up already." Nikolai said, sounding slightly annoyed and slightly relieved.

"Alright, I'll clear the debris for us." Tank told them kicking the debris out of the way.

"Hey look it's another jump pad." Josie said pointing at the jump pad.

"That's great." Dempsey said sarcastically, walking over to the jump pad and launching himself to... "Shangri-La, No matter how annoying the zombies here were...," Dempsey said, shuddering at the memory of the napalm and screeching zombies. "I still love this Paradise." He finished.

Nikolai and Josie landed next, only this time they landed one by one. Nikolai instantly found the KRM-262. He ran over to it and bought it. He shot an incoming zombie with it, killing it instantly.

"Why is there a shortage of zombies here?" Josey thought to herself, putting her HVK-30 away and pulling out her Mauser c96(I know she shouldn't have a Mauser but I don't want her to have the rift e9 mr6, rk5, or the annihilator and I like the way the Mauser looks. So, I will explain the backstory of how she got it later).

Meanwhile...

"Vhy are zhere so many zombies, it's only round four!" Richtofen said in between shots from his Locus. Richtofen yanked the scope off of the Locus after he reloaded. "Ah zhis vill fix my fire rate problem." Richtofen said as he shot the zombies much faster after his weapon adjustment. Takeo killed the last one with a shot from his ballistic knifes.

"Takeo, I must ask you something." Richtofen said to the Imperial.

"What is it?" Takeo asked.

"Do you trust zhe girl? Um, her name is... Josie I believe." Richtofen questioned.

"As of now, she has not given me any evidence to believe she is honorable or dishonorable." Takeo replied. Richtofen kept going and bought the door to generator 3. and walked through and saw double-tap and took note of it for later. Takeo found the KN-44 and bought the honorable weapon. Richtofen found the mystery box and hit it getting the Wunderwaffe.(I know he should not have that either but I am going to put most of the weapons in here)

"Oh, how VUNDERBAR!" He shouted with joy

"We should get going, we must meet up with the others." Takeo stated opening the door to Mob of the dead-er a strange looking prison. They saw another one of those ritual tables and ran over to it to start it. A red fog blocked their view of everything as demon apothicans spawned and ran towards them.

"It's déjà vu all over again." Richtofen said, referring to the generators on Origins. He waited for them to get bunched up and fired his wunderwaffe at them, killing them. They got a few gobblegums: Takeo got Pheonix up and Richtofen got a Perkaholic.

"Oh, how VUNDERBAR!" He shouted with joy.

They continued on to the cafeteria and found a wheel on the wall.

"I shall hold this." Richtofen said, picking up the wheel. They found a jump pad as they went to the back.

"

That's all for now guys. But remember to Review so you can give me much appreciated feedback.

Until I decide to write again, goodbye.


	3. Pack a Punch

AN: Sorry for the wait guys, but you can thank OnTheCobb because without him chapter 2 would have stayed like that and this chapter would not be posted.

Dempsey, Nikolai, Josie did the corruption engine at Der Eisendrache and continued to Kino Der Toten.

Richtofen and Takeo ran through Verruckt to the jump pad to meet up with Josie, Dempsey and Nikolai at the theater.

Meanwhile….

"Finally, the old theater."

Richtofen and Takeo ran into the room. Richtofen immediately took interest in the Mauser that Josie was holding.

"How did you get zhat?"Richtofen questioned.

"It was my great great grandfathers. It was passed down for generations."

"What is the weapon you are holding?" She questioned in turn.

"Zhe wunderwaffe DG-2. It is a god veapon! He replied.

"So guys, I don't know if you noticed but there was a red portal in the starting room." Josie pointed out.

"Yes, I remember seeing it in the prison with Edward." Takeo replied.

"Before Vhee do zhat, let's go back to the asylum, I think I saw a corruption engine. Richtofen said.

"Since Dempsey doesn't seem to want to go back there, I will go with him to spawn."

So that is exactly what they did. Richtofen killed the last zombie as he went towards the Verruckt area.

Round 6:

Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen ran towards Verruckt and activated the engine and killed the furies. And found a Red portal when they were done. They walked through.

"Oh look it is zhee airport."Richtofen said.

After checking out the bottom floor they went to the top and found Juggernog singing,

"When you need some help to get by

Something to make you feel strong

Reach for juggernog tonight

Sugar seduction delight!

When you need to feel Big and Strong

Reach for Juggernog tonight!"

They bought a bottle because, well who wouldn't.

"Hi guys!" Josie shouted from behind them. They jumped and Dempsey chuckled.

"What is that?" Josie asked pointing at the Apothicon.

Richtofen ran over to a control panel and typed in a few numbers, shocking the beast. They ran over to its mouth and ran through its guts.

"Hey guys, What if we shoot those yellow things." Josie said, pulling out her Mauser and firing making the stomach fall.

The PaP appeared and Dempsey ran to it and put in the MP-40 and got the Afterburner. He then put it in again and got Blast Furnace.

Richtofen Put in his Wunderwaffe pulled it out, getting the wunderwaffe dg-3 getting a purple tubes instead of yellow tubes. Josie put her Mauser in and got the Boomhilda.

"Put it in again Josie." Dempsey instructed.

She then put it in again and got Turned.

"What is this 'Turned' thing?" Josie questioned.

"It makes the dishonorable even more dishonorable." Takeo explained.

"He means zhat zhe veapon turns zhem against each other. Richtofen explained, his thick german accent making it hard to understand.

"I can't understand you, Richtofen,"Josie said kindly. "Would anyone else like to try?" She asked.

"Da Da, I (hic) Will try (hic) to explain it (hic) to you (hic)."Nikolai started.

"Okay I'm not even going to try to understand that,"Josie said, her patience running low.

"Dempsey, Do you have an explanation?" Josie asked Wearily.

"Yes, First hand experience,"He said, pointing to a stumbling zombie that had just respawned.

"Go kill it. "He instructed.

"OK." She said, running over to the zombie.

While she did that, Takeo Pack-a-Punched his Ballistic knives and got The Krauss Refibrillator.

He then pack a punched his KN-44 and got the Anointed Avenger. He repacked and got the dead Wire upgrade.

Nikolai pack a punched his Kuda and Krm-262 twice and got the Crocuta with Turned and the Dagon's Glare with Thunder Wall. They heard the round ending and looked towards Josie running back to them.

"It didn't do anything!"She yelled.

"Try again on something else." Dempsey said.

Round 7

"By the way, does anyone know where the box is? I still have this MR6." Questioned Dempsey.

"The box is this way,Tank." Said Takeo.

"Thanks Takeo."Dempsey said to his favorite soldier.

So they went to Double Tap II in Origins. They all bought Double tap save Richtofen who had perkaholic and Richtofen Cleared his throat and said, "May I have your attention?" They all gave their attention to him as Richtofen said to them,"I have a plan."

"We shall start by gathering some parts. Everyone of us will go find one. Get perks if you want."He continued. "Dempsey you get a ivory colored frame. Takeo you need to guard someone. Nikolai you get a pink gem. Josie, you need to get a skull. And I vill get the last part for the shield in the castle."They looked towards the sound of a katana slicing through flesh and looked back at Takeo Dancing with his Katana, expertly slicing and dicing zombies.

"Then ve vill have zhee shield and a guardian that monty showed me how to build." He finished.

So they split off in their separate ways. Takeo went with Josie.

AN: couldn't find names for the parts so yeah. Just set up this chapter.

Should I do The chaos storyline when done with revelations or just skip to classified and Blood of the dead. Tell me in reviews or pm me.

Also starting a weapons list so here:

First parenthesis is original name of weapon

Second is the upgrade on the weapon.

Josie:Boomhilda(MAUSER)(Turned) HVK-30

Dempsey:Afterburner(MP-40)(Blast Furnace)Mr6

Takeo: Krauss Defibrillator(Ballistic knives),Sword,Anointed Avenger(KN-44)(Dead Wire)

Nikolai: Crocuta(Kuda)(Turned),Dagon's Glare(Krm-262)(Thunder Wall).

Richtofen: Wunderwaffe DG-3(Wunderwaffe dg-2),Locus,

Parts:

Shield parts: head,

Keeper Protector parts: wheel,

Perks:

Josie:Juggernog, Double Tap II

Dempsey:Juggernog, Double Tap II

Takeo:Juggernog, Double Tap II

Nikolai:Juggernog, Double Tap II

Richtofen: All of the perks on revelations.


	4. Parts

Hello guys, I'm back.

And you get a new chapter.

YAY!

Also I'm starting a riddle/puzzle/joke or maybe trivia at the beginning of each chapter.

Whoever guesses it right gets a shoutout.

Trivia: What famous map did Electric Cherry debut in?

Here is the chapter.

Round 7(Still):

Richtofen ran through shangri-la, chased by a small horde of zombies.

He ran through and found something on the wall that was not there the last time he was there. He grabbed some nunchucks off of the wall. He twirled them around himself and the zombies around him went down like flies. He kept running.

/

Dempsey ran through Alcatraz looking for a skull frame with ram horns. After finding nothing he continued on to Verruckt. He ran through checking every bloodstained wall, every damp floor and every dark corner. Finally on the bottom floor by the original spawn on the quick revive and speed cola side. He picked it up and inspected the strange little bone frame.

"Interesting." He said. He stored it away for later usage.

/

Josie ran through the Asylum or Verruckt with Takeo because where else would a skull be at. After not finding anything there and hearing Dempsey running around. They went to Mob of the dead and almost immediately found the skull sitting in a old, worn wheelchair. Takeo had called it the Skull of Nan Sapwe.

"I remember this from the swamp."Takeo said.

"Hey Takeo."Josie said.

"Yes,little one?" Takeo answered.

"Can you teach me to use a sword?" She asked.

"Maybe tonight." He answered.

"Why tonight?" She questioned.

"Because little one, even the dishonorable have to rest." He explained.

"Hmm, Sounds convenient." She finished the conversation.

/

Nikolai ran through Der Eisendrache looking for a small pink gem because Der Eisendrache is a magical place. He ran through the pyramid room jumping to run faster. He jumped through and he realized that he was jumping higher than normal.

"Weird." He said.

"I must not be drinking enough." Nikolai said, taking out a bottle of vodka and drinking the whole thing in 2 swigs.

Finally, he got to the old theater or Kino der Untoten. He was looking for a pink gem.

He finally found it in the entrance that he took. He picked it up.

"OW!"He Yelled as he got hit from behind by a zombie.

He ran a few steps and turned around and fired at the zombie, killing it.

/

Richtofen went to Der Eisendrache and stood on each of the pods for three seconds each and anti-gravity was turned on. He leapt onto the wall and jumped from wall to wall. Scanning for the last piece whilst doing so. He found it and headed to Verruckt because most of the parts were there.

/

Dempsey had joined up with Takeo and Josie and they were currently camping by the stairwell.

However there were hardly any zombies around so the zombies were probably after Nikolai, Richtofen, or both of them. Richtofen ran into the room with at least twenty zombies on his tail.

"Ah, Zhere you are, I have been looking for you." He said.

The rest of them fired behind him, killing the zombies behind him. "Most of the zombies are by Nikolai now." Josie thought.

"Is Nikolai with you?" Questioned Dempsey.

"No, We must find him so we may have the last part." He replied.

"Let us go then."Takeo replied.

/

Nikolai finished off the last zombie with his Dagon's Glare.

Round 8:

A bunch of Portals started opening up and the Parasites started warping into the map all around Nikolai. He took cover which failed miserably and ended with him nearly dead before he decided to run like hell to the jump pad on the other side of Kino der Toten. He Jumped and landed on Josie when he landed.

"Ow." She winced. Richtofen ran over to her and stabbed a Syrette into her.

"Thanks, Richtofen." She said gratefully.

"Look out for the flying lizards." Nikolai warned.

"You mean Parasites?"Josie asked.

"What?" Dempsey Questioned.

"It's what I call them." She replied.

They stood back to back to back to back to back, killing the Parasites. Soon the round was over.

When no round ending sound came, they relaxed.

"Everyone give me zheir parts, I need to build zhe keeper and zhe shield." Richtofen demanded.

Everyone gave them their parts. Josie gave him the Skull of Nan Sapwe. Tank gave him the Ivory colored frame. Nikolai gave him the pink gem.

He wandered off to the Nacht der Untoten with the parts.

"Meet us at the house, Richtofen!" Josie yelled.

"Alright, Josie." He called back.

/

"I'm back, with shields for everyone." Richtofen announced.

"Ok, Rick." Josie answered. Richtofen handed everyone a shield.

"Is the Keeper built?" Josie asked.

"Yes, Josie." He replied.

AN: after revelations i will be fast forwarding from revelations to just after Zetsubou No Shima. AKA classified then blood and then so on with bo4.

First parenthesis is original name of weapon

Second is the upgrade on the weapon.

Josie: Boomhilda(MAUSER)(Turned) HVK-30, Shield

Dempsey: Afterburner(MP-40)(Blast Furnace)Mr6, Shield

Takeo: Krauss Defibrillator(Ballistic knives),Sword,Anointed Avenger(KN-44)(Dead Wire), Shield

Nikolai: Crocuta(Kuda)(Turned),Dagon's Glare(Krm-262)(Thunder Wall). ,Shield.

Richtofen: Wunderwaffe DG-3(Wunderwaffe dg-2), Locus, ,Shield

Parts:

Shield is built.

Keeper Protector is built.

Shield parts: head, Ivory frame thing, that other shield part.

Keeper Protector parts: wheel, skull of nan sapwe, pink gem.

Perks:

Josie:Juggernog, Double Tap II

Dempsey:Juggernog, Double Tap II

Takeo:Juggernog, Double Tap II

Nikolai:Juggernog, Double Tap II

Richtofen: All of the perks on revelations.


	5. Free day

Back again. Oddly enough, this was going to be the 2nd shortest chapter but ended up being the longest one yet. Weird.

The answer to the Trivia was Mob of the Dead.

from Black ops 2 zombies.

New Riddle now, When is 99 more than 100?

Whoever gets it right gets a shoutout.

Never thought I would get to chapter 5.

Anyway, Here is the newest chapter.

Rest time at approximately 4:30:

Takeo had made a few makeshift training dummies out of various different boxes. He had even given her his katana. "The first thing you need is how to hold it. Now, are you left handed or right handed?" He asked.

"Left." She replied.

"Then you hold it like this." He instructed.

4:45:

"Next I shall teach you the blunt and average attack, a direct attack to the ribcage. More specifically, the heart." He continued. He showed her the attack.

"I'm going to call this the jab." She announced.

"That's fine," He said.

"Now just practice it.

5:00:

"When you get it stuck and can't pull out- "Takeo said. Josie laughed and Takeo went red.

"Not what I meant, little one." He said.

"Anyway, When the blade gets stuck, simply push up or to the side to get it out." He explained.

Josie tried it on the dummies. She got it stuck in the boxes and had to have Takeo pull it out for her a few times but other than that she was fine.

5:20:

"Next is the Head chopper, also called the Executioner or the Decapitator." he showed her the motion.

"Like this?" She questioned. Imitating the move as best as she could.

"Kind of. Keep going but put your other hand near the blade in case you need the extra strength." He said in a teacherly voice. It was very hard and took a while but eventually she had it decent.

6:00

"Next is whatever you want to call it," He said. He showed her a move where he thrust the sword behind him into a training dummy.

"I'll call it the backjab. Or maybe the backslash." She tried to name it.

She practiced for a while, her aim being so bad she would sometimes miss the dummy by a full two feet. She got it down eventually though.

6:45

"Okay, next up are some things I learned about the sword. You can dash with the sword when wielding it." He said, walking about twenty feet away. He turned around, faced her and in less than a second he was standing next to her.

"Woah, I want to try." She said, excited. Takeo chuckled and handed it to her.

7:00

"Okay, last thing before we go to the house to rest is Camouflage. By sliding your hands across the blade you can essentially create a zombie blood." He explained.

"Try." He instructed. She slid her hands across the blade and got blood all over herself.

7:20

After taking a shower and changing her clothes to a nice full purple set, she went to the truck in the yard and almost immediately fell asleep. Probably due to her being tired from all of the training.

7:30 am

Josie woke up at a time that was very early for her. She wrote a note to the crew saying she was going to the cinema. She left it on Takeos door. She took the jump pad to Shangri-la. She ran through Der Eisendrache and all the way to Kino der Toten. She looked through the Film rack and found several movies. but only one caught her eye. "Throne of Blood." She read aloud.

She put it in the holder for the film reel and went down to the seats and watched. It was about a war-hardened general, egged on by his ambitious wife, works to fulfill a prophecy that he would become lord of Spider's Web Castle.

8:00

Takeo sat down next to her taking interest in the movie.

"Is this 'Throne of Blood'?" He asked.

"Yes," She answered.

"But how do you know of it?" She questioned.

"Josie, I am a Samurai from World War One. A time traveling one. This theater is from the 1950's." He answered.

"Wow." She said in awe. They kept watching the movie.

9:20

The credits rolled and Josie had somehow ended up in Takeo's arms. She blushed but still sat there in his arms for a little before getting up with him to go pick another movie just so she could stay in his arms for even a little bit longer.

They ended up picking Psycho.

She sat in his arms as they watched.

11:10

The movie ended and she stayed there in his arms until she heard a voice say, "So what are you two doing?"

She jumped and turned around and came face to face with Dempsey.

"Watching a movie." She answered quickly.

"Sure you are."Dempsey said.

"We did, we watched Throne of Blood and Psycho." She defended. She didn't know why she felt a need to defend herself.

"Alright." He said, walking away with a smug grin on his face, no doubt about to go start thinking up things to say around them to embarrass her.

That would be a nightmare.

AN: had this chapter done on the same day as chapter number four so I posted it as soon as possible.

First parenthesis is original name of weapon

Second is the upgrade on the weapon.

Josie: Boomhilda(MAUSER)(Turned) HVK-30, Shield

Dempsey: Afterburner(MP-40)(Blast Furnace)Mr6, Shield

Takeo: Krauss Defibrillator(Ballistic knives),Sword,Anointed Avenger(KN-44)(Dead Wire), Shield

Nikolai: Crocuta(Kuda)(Turned),Dagon's Glare(Krm-262)(Thunder Wall). ,Shield.

Richtofen: Wunderwaffe DG-3(Wunderwaffe dg-2),Locus, ,Shield


	6. Audio reels

GHi guys

The answer to the riddle was When you put it in a microwave. For you see If you put 100 in a microwave, it goes for 60 seconds or a minute. However, 99 is 1 minute and 39 seconds.

New riddle: How many seconds are in a year?

Guess it correctly and you get a shout out.

Speaking of shout outs congratulations to ilovetanks for getting chapter 4s riddle correct. I did not give ilovetanks a shout out in chapter 5 though because I published 4 and 5 within the same hour. Then again, Ilovetanks was the only one to participate though so yeah.

11:30 am

When Josie and Takeo got back to the house, Josie noticed something on the truck. A little blue wisp. She picked it up.

"Maybe I can put this somewhere." She said, looking at the orb with interest.

"Good morning everyone."Richtofen yawned.

"Good morning edward."Takeo replied.

"We should shoot the gravestones. Luckily, I have a locus."Richtofen said, trying to quicken things up.

he pulled out a locus, walked over to the edge of the yard and shot four gravestones. When he was finished, they started glowing and some weird sound played.

"why did you do that?" Nikolai asked.

"Because we need to defeat the shadow man and I felt that it was important." The Nazi replied.

"Now when the zombies start back up again, we need to have the apothican servant and upgrade it.

"Well Richtofen has mule kick and Dempsey still has his pistol so..." She trailed off.

"To Mud France!" Nikolai yelled. Takeo gave him a puzzled look but went to origins followed by josie who was followed by Dempsey who was followed by Richtofen. Dempsey and Richtofen took turns hitting the box until Dempsey got the Thunder gun.

"Yes, My Favorite Weapon. Where have you been?" He shouted with joy.

"It appears I am not the only crazy one." Richtofen muttered under his breath.

"What was that." Dempsey questioned.

"Nothing Dempsey."Richtofen replied.

"What I thought." He said, somewhat grumpily. Richtofen hit the box and got the teddy bear.

"Why do I always get the Teddy Bear." He yelled.

/

After locating the box in Nacht der Untoten they ran upstairs to the box. Richtofen hit the box and got the KN-44. He got it, but only because he needed to hurry up. Then the Pharo. He took it and repeated thw cycle he was going through. He got the little arnies. Then the rift e9, which he traded for his locus. Then finally, he got the apothican servant.

"JOY!" He shouted.

/

Richtofen ran to verruckt and shot two different areas in the sky.

"What are you doing, German." Nikolai asked.

"I am upgrading this alien veapon, Nikolai." Richtofen explained.

He shot the rest of the stones in the sky. The first two were in Verruckt. The next was in Nacht der Untoten. Then Mob of the Dead. And finally, in Shangri La. He Then went back to Nacht der Untoten. He went outside and then in the apothican to put it in the pack a punch machine. When he got it back it was named the Estoom-oth.

"Okay I'm done watching you cheat. Zombies, Charge!" They heard the shadow man yell.

"UH oh. Look out. They must be spawning back in." Josie warned. Zombies started spawning in the apothicans body.

"Cover me!" Richtofen yelled as he threw a threw three different little arnies in three different holes. A sound played and three margwas spawned inside of the apothican.

"Shoot the mouths when they open, they will turn yellow. You have to shoot all three of the heads." Richtofen warned.

A Margwa cornered Nikolai and he said, "Fool, you think you can kill Nikolai? In Russia I kill bears ten times your size." He shot the Margwa's head and slid in between the space when it stumbled off for a few seconds. He shot the Margwa's second head and disabled that head too with his Crocuta.

Another Margwa came up behind him and with the first margwa, cornered Nikolai. He got hit once, twice, and then went prone right before the third swipe that would have downed him. A stream of bullets went past him before the first margwa could retarget him, killing the margwa. He looked towards his savior and saw Josie holding her Newly Pack a Punched HVK 30 or the High Velocity Kicker.

"Thank you purpurnyy."Nikolai thanked, gratefully.

"What?" She asked.

"Later." He replied, jumping out of the way of the other margwa. A wave of wind courtesy of Dempsey's thunder gun rushed through the air and the margwas were all knocked back. The second margwa got its third head shot. It died. There was only one left now. All of them focused their fire on it and it died. They did these two more times after that when richtofen got a max ammo. Richtofen ran over to the other side of the margwa and grabbed an audio reel. They then went to the Verruckt area of the map and summoned the keeper protector. It followed them to the jump pad area and stood there and started doing some kind of weird ritual. Zombies started trying to attack it and Josie instructed, "Defend the Keeper!"

They defended the keeper for a whole five minutes before an object dropped onto the ground. Richtofen picked it up. They ran to Nacht der Untoten, led by Richtofen. They put the reel on a little black box. They pressed play and it said,

"After many weeks of failure and frustration, Doctor Maxis finally achieved the breakthrough he'd been searching for. The results were immediate... and startling. In the case of subject two-six his instances of violent outbursts were non-existent. His docility appeared... permanent. Unfortunately, while we prepared to implement the treatment on the other subjects, there was an... incident. During his few tests this morning, subject two-six attacked a handler. Two-six and the handler were both destroyed. Maxis believes subject two-six only attacked the handler. He does not know I was attacked as well. I have observed a developing pattern of high fevers and cold sweats. My thoughts are... erratic. My relationship with Ludvig is... complicated. I fear I cannot keep this secret from him for long."

The reel stopped and Richtofen said,

"To zhe theater!" They followed Richtofen to Kino der Toten.

They placed the second audio reel on another black box and pressed play. It played this message,

Ludvig Maxis: "The break in programming coincided with the flashing lights and loud noises of the fire alarm in the test facility."

Knocking on door

Ludvig Maxis: "One moment."

Knocking repeats

Ludvig Maxis: "What is it?"

Sophia: "You wanted to see me Ludvig?"

Ludvig Maxis: "Sophia, yes. Do come in. Sit down my dear. Have some tea."

Sophia: "Is everything alright?"

Ludvig Maxis: "No, no, everything's fine. Drink your tea. I heard a... nefarious rumor earlier. Regarding the field test with subject two-six. Are you feeling alright?"

Sophia: "Of course."

Ludvig Maxis: "Just strange, this rumor. May I see your arm?"

Sophia: "What? No. Why do you need to see my arm?"

Ludvig Maxis: "Relax Sophia, I would never hurt you. You know that right?"

Sophia: "Of course. But-"

Ludvig Maxis: "And you know I care deeply for you."

Sophia: "Yes, but-"

Sophia chokes, coughs and falls to the ground.

Ludvig Maxis: "Yes, yes, yes. Then you know everything I'm about to do is for your own good."

Then it stopped.

"We must collect the last reel." Richtofen said.

"Reel-y?" Josie asked.

"Did you just make a dad joke? Dempsey asked.

"Maybe." She said Mysteriously.

They Ran to Shangri La. When he got to The Jungle, he told somebody to give him a pack a punched weapon. Josie gave him her Boomhilda and he shot a rock that nobody would have ever found. A skull floated three feet off of the structure and he shot the skull with his Upgraded Apothican Servant. It was sucked into the Portal and disappeared. They then ran to Origins, Verruckt, The House, Nacht der Untoten, and finally Der Eisendrache and repeated these steps. They ran back to Nacht der Untoten and Richtofen shot the bones with his Apothican Servant. They disappeared, revealing S.O.P.H.I.A. 's dead body. Richtofen shot it again and a reel was dropped on the ground. They picked it up and ran over to Origins. They found another Black box on the mound. They put the reel in the Box and played it. It said,

Ludvig Maxis: "This is Doctor Ludvig Maxis. Beginning preliminary trials for the Strategic Operations Planning Heuristic Intelligence Analyser."

Machine is activated.

S.O.P.H.I.A.: "Hello? Mein Gott, what's happening? Ludvig? Doctor Maxis?"

Ludvig Maxis: "Hello Sophia."

S.O.P.H.I.A.: "Where am I? It's... so dark here. I can't see anything."

Ludvig Maxis: "That's all perfectly normal. How are you feeling?"

S.O.P.H.I.A.: "I feel... nothing. What have you done to me?"

Ludvig Maxis: "I saved you Sophia. I saved you the only way I know how."

S.O.P.H.I.A.: "Oh Maxis... What have you done?"

S.O.P.H.I.A. starts crying.

It stopped playing and they saw Sophia's ghost fly across the sky and into Nacht der Untoten.

"Woah. And I thought ghosts weren't real." Josie said in awe.

AN: Copied and pasted audio reels from a site. longest chapter yet. Probably the audio reels+ my over 1000-word expectation.

Also: purpurnyy is purple in Russian.

First parenthesis is original name of weapon

Second is the upgrade on the weapon.

Josie: Boomhilda (MAUSER)(Turned), HVK-30, Shield

Dempsey: Afterburner (MP-40) (Blast Furnace) Thunder Gun, Shield

Takeo: Krauss Defibrillator (Ballistic knives), Sword, Anointed Avenger (KN 44) (Dead Wire), Shield

Nikolai: Crocuta(Kuda)(Turned),Dagon's Glare(Krm-262)(Thunder Wall), Shield .

Richtofen: Wunderwaffe DG-3(Wunderwaffe dg-2), Rift E9, Estoom-oth(Apothican Servant), Little arnies, Shield

Parts:

Shield is built.

Keeper Protector is built.

Shield parts: head, Ivory frame thing, that other shield part.

Keeper Protector parts: wheel, skull of nan sapwe, pink gem.

Perks:

Josie:Juggernog, Double Tap II

Dempsey:Juggernog, Double Tap II

Takeo:Juggernog, Double Tap II

Nikolai:Juggernog, Double Tap II

Richtofen: All of the perks on revelations.


	7. Katana and eggs

Going to start waiting for an answer to the riddle before I post the next chapter. That way it is not too unfair.

The answer to your question, PHD Flopper, is yes they will get their masks, perk up, and ready up next chapter.

The chapter after that will be the boss fight (Hopefully).

AN:Forgot to change the round in chapter 6 so putting the round in now.

Also, am I doing something wrong with my story because the views seem to be steadily declining since chapter number one. If you know why please tell me.

Riddle Answer: there are 12 seconds in a year. January 2nd, February 2nd , March 2nd, April 2nd, May 2nd,June 2nd , July 2nd, August 2nd, September 2nd, October 2nd , November 2nd, and December 2nd. I was not going for the typical answer. But your answer PHD Flopper is wrong. But shout out to PHD Flopper anyway.

Also, this riddle might be a little hard.

Riddle: There is a small town on the East Coast that has 2 barbershops each with a single barber, and on opposite sides of town. The barbershop in the good part of town is immaculate. The floors and windows are washed and the air is fresh. The barber is very friendly, always smiling, he has shined shoes, a nice head of hair, and a clean dress shirt. The barbershop in the bad part of town is a mess. The entire barbershop is covered with a layer of dirt, and the air smells of trash. The barber always has a frown on his face. His skin is oily, his hair is ragged, and there are always stains visible on his shirt.

A man comes into town and hears of both barbershops and the man decides to go to the dirty barbershop in the bad part of town. Why does he do this?

Winner gets a shout out.

On with the story:

Round 10:

"To the House!" Richtofen shouted. Everyone took the jump pad to the house and watched as Richtofen got behind the corruption engine and started firing a beam towards a tiny rock in the sky. After a while of the others defending him from zombies, the beam reflected off of the rock and towards Nacht der Untoten where Sophia was. He repeated this process with the other three corruption engines in Mob of the dead, Verruckt, and Der Eisendrache. They then went to Nacht der Untoten and interacted with the semitransparent Sophia. They watched as She rematerialized.

"This is way beyond my comprehension now." Josie said in awe. They followed S.O.P.H.I.A as she went downstairs and through the teleporter to Kino der Toten. When they got to Kino der Toten, S.O.P.H.I.A was on top of the teleporter.

"Get in the Teleportation device." Takeo instructed. They all got in the teleporter and waited. A few minutes of waiting and killing zombies, the round changed and they were teleported to inside of the house. More specifically, Samantha's room.

"Come back, wisp!" Josie said to the wisp, which was floating into the box in the room.

"Ah, the kronorium. At long last, I have found you!" Richtofen exclaimed, picking up the kronorium. A few seconds later, they were transported back to Kino der Toten. Richtofen ran up to the podium and a bunch of souls flew out and into the projector room. They all followed the souls and found a giant purple symbol on the ground.

"Okay we must find four eggs. everyone needs to find an orange egg hidden somewhere around the map. Josie, you help someone."Richtofen said. Josie was smiling, already knowing who she was going to go with.

"So, Josie. Why are you so happy now?" Dempsey questioned, knowing full well why she was so happy. She got to spend more time with her favorite samurai.

"No reason. " She answered quickly.

Nikolai went to the spawn area, Richtofen went to Nacht der Untoten, Dempsey went to Der Eisendrache, and Takeo went to Shangri La, Josie followed him.

/

Dempsey and Takeo and Josie took the same path until they got to the primis room, where Dempsey stopped and looked around for his egg. Takeo and Josie kept going to Shangri La. Dempsey searched for the egg all over the primis room. Every corner, nook, and cranny were searched. Every wall, ceiling, and object was searched. Every inch of the floor was searched. But Dempsey could not find that egg. He knocked his head against the wall for a bit, then laid down. It hurt his back and he couldn't figure out why. He felt a rock under him and pulled it out from under him. It was a very orange rock and it was egg shaped.

"Wait. This is the egg." He said. He facepalmed in his stupidity.

/

Takeo ran to Shangri la with josie just barely keeping up.

"Hey Takeo." Josie said.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Is that your sword on that wall?" She asked.

"No, my sword is right he-what is this?" He asked wondering why there was a second path of sorrows.

"At least I have my own sword now." She said, running her fingers over the egg. They searched then entirety of Shangri la and found the egg right next to a fire on the ground.

/

Richtofen had found his egg in Nacht der untoten and Nikolai had found his in the spawn area.

/

"Okay, everyone place their eggs in one of the pods and start killing zhe zombies."Richtofen instructed.

They killed the only zombie in sight and the round ended.

Round 11:

A portal opened up and a margwa spawned in the map via the portal.

"Focus fire on the heads again." Josie instructed.

The Margwa swung at Takeo, who had his back turned and pinned him against the wall. It hit him two more times causing him to fall to the ground and start bleeding profusely. They all saw a little circle that said, 'revive' on it. Richtofen ran over to Takeo and gently pushed the syrette into him.

"You are going to be okay, Takeo." Richtofen said.

"Richtofen, use your margwa gun!" Josie shouted.

"I put it down!" He shouted back.

"Richtofen, you need to get a weapon other than the wunderwaffe!"Nikolai shouted while firing at the margwas open mouth, which took down the head. One down, two to go. Josie took down the other head and Dempsey threw it against the wall with his thunder gun and Takeo finished it off with his Anoited Avenger.

Round 12:

The eggs hatched after about half the round passed and they picked up their gateworms. And Richtofen picked up his Apothican servant.

"Anything else Richtofen?" Josie asked.

"Yes, Masks, Perks, Weapons, and the Runes of Creation." He answered.

AN:Next chapter we prepare for the boss fight.

First parenthesis is original name of weapon

Second is the upgrade on the weapon.

Josie: Boomhilda (MAUSER)(Turned), High Velocity Kicker, Shield

Dempsey: Afterburner (MP-40) (Blast Furnace) Thunder Gun, Shield

Takeo: Krauss Defibrillator (Ballistic knives), Sword, Anointed Avenger (KN 44) (Dead Wire), Shield

Nikolai: Crocuta(Kuda)(Turned),Dagon's Glare(Krm-262)(Thunder Wall), Shield .

Richtofen: Wunderwaffe DG-3(Wunderwaffe dg-2), Rift E9, Estoom-oth (Apothican Servant), Little arnies, Shield

Parts: 4 eggs or gateworms.

All Shield parts

All Keeper Protector parts.


	8. Masks, perks, and weapons

Mainly setup for the boss battle this chapter.

Riddle answer: He does this because the nice barber must do the mean barber's haircut and vice versa. So the mean haircutter must give better haircuts. Shoutout to Riddlesolver101. Your name is true.

Riddle: 1, 11 ,21 , 1211, 111221 ,312211,?

What is the next number in the sequence?

Beta: The Titan's Shadow.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Call of duty. if I did, I would have kept the campaign in Black Ops four instead of replacing it with campaign. I love campaign.

Round 12:

After locating their runes in each of their respective locations, they decided to go get the masks perks, and weapons.

Josie had Juggernog and Double tap II so she got Mule Kick and Widows Wine.

Nikolai had Juggernog and Double tap II so he got Deadshot Daiquiri because it was a Daiquiri and thus an alcoholic beverage and Widows Wine because it was a wine.

Richtofen already had Mule Kick, Deadshot Daiquiri, Double Tap II, Electric Cherry, Juggernog, Stamin Up, Quick Revive, Speed cola, and Widows wine so he didn't get any perks.

Dempsey had Juggernog and Double Tap II so he got Mule kick and Electric Cherry.

Takeo had lost his perks in the Apothicans stomach via Margwa. He got Juggernog, Double Tap II, Quick Revive, and Speed Cola.

Josie hit the box while Takeo trained the last zombie. She got the Ragnarok DG-4s out of the box.

"Ooh, what are these?" She asked.

"An experimental weapon of mine." Richtofen answered. She spun again and got the Arrythmic Dirge.

"This might come in handy with those margwas." She said before letting Richtofen spin. He got the G115 Generator.

"Now how did this get here?"He questioned.

"Eh, I like this veapon." He said with a shrug. He moved aside for Dempsey to try.

"Nooooo!" Dempsey shouted after getting the teddy bear.

/

They located the box in Mob of the Dead and Dempsey hit it. He got the RK5.

"We could always get you the Tommy gun, Dempsey." Richtofen offered.

"Okay, how?" He asked.

"Collect the chalk." Josie answered.

"How did you know that?" RIchtofen questioned.

"I did it on the free day after the theater," She answered.

"It is now in Der Eisendrache." She answered before anyone could ask.

"Takeo, I will train that zombie for you." Josie offered. Takeo gave the zombie to her and she started training it around the Cafeteria.

/

"Yes, a gun with lots of ammo, a decent rate of fire, an easy reload, and not too much recoil!" Dempsey cheered.

"Okay, back to Alcatraz." NIkolai instructed.

/

"Okay, now we need to get the masks to give us an edge in the fight? Why would a mask help?" Josie questioned.

"Perk upgrades. Resistance. I don't know how they give you this but I have been told they do." Richtofen answered.

"How do we get them?" Dempsey asked.

"Quests. There are eight different masks;

The first is Al's hat. You guys don't know him but he was one of the prisoners at Alcatraz. It gives you nothing that I can prove.

The second is the Wolf mask. It gives you Better stamin-up.

The third is a viking mask. Gives you better juggernog.

The fourth is a keeper mask. Also gives you better Juggernog.

The fifth is a margwa mask. Gives better stamin up.

The sixth is a knight or a templar mask. Gives you better stamin up.

The seventh is a fury mask. Better juggernog.

And the eighth and final mask is the apothican mask. Better stamin up and better juggernog." He finished.

"I want the wolf mask." Josie said.

"I wish for the Margwa mask." Takeo said, coming back around with the zombie he was training.

"I'll take the Keeper hat." Dempsey said.

"I want the Apothican mask." NIkolai said.

"And I shall get the Templar mask." Richtofen said.

Eight rounds later Dempsey had the Keeper mask, Josie had the Wolf mask, Takeo had his Margwa mask, and Richtofen had downed and lost his Rift E9. He rebought Mule kick, Juggernog, quick revive, and Double Tap II.

Then they all got their free perks via wallrunning.

Takeo ended up with everything but Deadshot.

Dempsey had no Quick Revive.

Josie also had no Quick Revive.

Richtofen had no Electric cherry.

And Nikolai had no Mule Kick.

They did their quests at nacht though, and got their last perks.

They all already had the shield.

Round 21:

A jetpack was heard and Nikolai found a panzer right behind him. He shot at the power core, taking it off and and then broke off the hemet. He shot it with his dagons glare after being shot by one of the discharges, killing it.

Richtofen already had the lil arnies upgraded and was waiting for a panzer.

So lets do the time warp again! Its just a jump to the left. And then a step to the right.(lol)

Round 27:

"Finally killed that panzersoldat!" Richtofen exclaimed. He got his mask at kino der toten.

Nikolai had an Illuminated Deanimator with Fireworks. Takeo had an Elder Invader with turned.

"Are you guys ready?" Richtofen asked.

"Should we number the runes? I feel like they will come in handy." Josie asked.

"Good idea," he said. "The purple one is one, the light blue one is two, the yellow one is three, and the dark blue one is four."

"Now onto the portal." He instructed. They stepped on the portal and it transported them to the final boss battle.

Next up:The boss battle.

Remember to tell me if i should do chaos storyline or not. Only one person has answered so far.


	9. Boss battle

Some stats from the story here. There are 200 views, 14 reviews, 3 follows, 3 favorites, a little under 11,100 words, and all in the course of 9 chapters.

I would like to thanks all of you viewers, and in a special thanks for reviewing/favoriting/following, Ilovetanks, rockyhorrortantra, Perkaholic/phd flopper, riddlesolver101, and a few unnamed guests get a shoutout.

AN: Starting something called an omake. I picked it up from OnTheCobb. It means extra in japanese. Some will be canon and others won't.

Riddle answer: 13112221. because each number describes the last number. 1 there is one one so 11 then there is two ones. Then one two one one:. And so forth. Just as Riddlesolver answered. No disrespect guys but you need to pick up your game, i mean riddlesolver is good but i would like to see someone else win. Ilovetanks has done it but who is next.

Riddle: An empty bus pulls up to a stop and 10 people get on. At the next stop 5 people get off and twice as many people get on as at the first stop. At the third stop 25 get off.

How many people are on the bus at this point? Whoever guesses right gets a shoutout.

On with the final chapter for revelations. Then I have to think of how i'm going to plan the next map. should take less than a month. i recommend following so you know when the next chapter comes out. Besides, I have to take my christmas break. Also if you get confused with the symbols, go back to the end of chapter eight and then look up revelations runes of creation.

On with the story!

They were teleported to the boss arena and Richtofen ran over to the kronorium.

"Josie come over here and plant your DG-4s!" Richtofen instructed.

"Okay." She replied, taking out her Ragnarok DG-4s and planting them on the ground next to the kronorium. Its pages turned and the symbols were in this order; three, four, two, one.

"Okay guys, they read in this order; three, four, two, one." Josie said. They ran over to the other side of the arena. One appeared then three. They interacted with it. It turned yellow and went behind the others. Two appeared, then four. They completed this, everything died and a max ammo spawned in. Nikolai ran into it and the demonic voice said,

"Max Ammo." then the Shadow man said,

"Let the games begin." Lighting began buzzing around the room. Nikolai tried to touch it and immediately pulled back his hand.

"Ow!" He said. They killed the various zombie types which included: Zombies, Parasites, Furies, Keepers, Margwas, and Panzers. Josie and Takeo took care of the Void Margwas, her having the upgraded Locus and Takeo having the margwa mask. Richtofen took care of the panzers because he knew exactly how. Nikolai took care of the parasites and furies. Dempsey took out all of the regular zombies along with the furies. They had a perfect system going.

Then the setting changed into a lava floor and flames sprouted out from the ground. Everything was wiped out and they relaxed for a split second before they realized that more undead and apothicans had spawned in. except this time the marwas were fire margwas. But still they digressed. The setting changed to the crazy place and walls started sprouting up out of nowhere and hitting them.

"It's the crazy place all over again!" Richtofen shouted.

By the time it changed to anti gravity, they had all almost died at one point or another,

"Stay in the white patches. All of the other ground hurts you!" Dempsey warned. After about five more minutes, the summoning key dropped down from its position and Richtofen grabbed it. They were all teleported back to the map.

"Uhm. Did we win?" Josie asked.

"Nein, we still have to kill the shadow man. We just need to do a few things with the summoning key first." Richtofen explained. He threw the summoning key at a poster in a cell about 50 feet away. A chair inside of the cell spun around for a bit, revealing a toy rocket.

"Hey guys, I noticed some switches back in nacht der untoten. Gonna go back there and see what they do. Anyone want to go along?" She asked.

"I will go, josie." Nikolai volunteered.

"Ok, nikki."she said.

"Meet us back at zhe theater when you are done, josie!" richtofen called out.

"Ok." she called back.

/

After flipping four switches and finding a radio, they shot the box and "lullaby for a dead man" came on.

"Yes or no Nikolai?" Josie asked.

"Hmn?" He questioned.

"Do you like this song?" She said.

"No."He answered. She flipped through the songs; the one, beauty of annihilation, 115, abracadavre, not ready to die, pareidolia, coming home,carrion, we all fall down, rusty cage, where are we going, always running, archangel, shepherd of fire, dead again, dead ended, and dead flowers. She settled on 115.

/

Richtofen ran to Origins, followed closely by Dempsey and Takeo. He threw the summoning key at a gravestone and a tedy bear floated up into the air and then rocketed off into the sky. then 115 started playing. They sat there and listened quietly to the song in the name of nostalgia.

'No one can see me and

I've lost all feeling and

I know i won't die alone

I'll stop you from breathing and

All your deceiving and

This house is not my home

NO! more forgiveness

NO! and the reason is

I know I won't die alone

I HAVE RETURNED!

And everyone dies and everyone lies

They're waiting for the second coming again

Everyone tries to hold on to their lives

When no one's alive: BRING ME 1-1-5!

You stand for nothing

And overlooked something

I'll bring you down all on my own

I'm the end i can taste it

I'll justify hatred I am the chosen one

left hand of all that is sacred

NO! more forgiveness

NO! I'll bring you death and pestilence

I'll bring you down on my own

I HAVE RETURNED!

And everything dies look to the skies

To see the end of all creation again

See with your eyes, my army of flies

When no one's alive: BRING ME 1-1-5!'

I've lost all form and unity

Where has my life gone?

I'll bring you doom that you can see

And bring you down to see you bleed

And everyone dies and everyone lies

They're waiting for the second coming again

Everyone tries to hold on to their lives

When no one's alive: BRING ME 1-1-5!

And everything dies look to the skies

To see the end of all creation again

See with your eyes, my army of flies

When no one's alive: BRING ME 1-1-5!'

"Elena always knows what to sing." Dempsey said.

They continued to run to shangri la and richtofen threw it at the crystal used for the shangri la easter egg. A monkey bomb appeared and spun around in a white glow before rocketing off to who knows where. They then ran to kino and richtofen threw the summoning key at a metal box on the chandelier. No one knew how he knew that was there. Not even richtofen. It came back down and hit him on the head.

"Verdammt!" He cursed. There was a white glow and a toy rabbit was barely visible before it was engulfed in the white light. They ran to der eisendrache and richtofen threw it at the clock. A toy elephant appeared and spun around before it too ran off. They ran to verruckt and richtofen threw the summoning key at a mg 42 right above a fountain. White glow again. THey ran to nacht der untoten and threw the summoning key at a red barrel. the white glow disappeared and the summoning key was not returned to Richtofen.

"Oh good, ve are done." Richtofen sighed.

"Hi guys." Josie said.

"Come on josie, ve are going back to the boss fight." Richtofen instructed.

"Ok." she said. She shot the radio and abracadavre started playing.

They went through the teleportation tunnel to kino der toten.

They then all gathered in the teleporter found in kino der toten and teleported to the final boss arena. The shadowman in keeper form was there, floating with a protective circle around him. They began the same process they already had, but with Takeo taking care of the Margwas, Takeo having the margwa mask. Josie took care of the panzers because she had to do so while Richtofen did other things with the summoning key. Nikolai took care of the parasites and furies. Dempsey took out all of the regular zombies along with the furies.

(abracadavre starts)

I can fly like a bird, not in the sky

which can always swim and always dry

I say goodbye at night and morning hi

I'm part of you, what am I

A panzersoldat shot electric charges all over the place while josie took care of another panzer. The charges nearly downed Richtofen who was expertly dodging them.

"Hahaha! Your little electric balls are useless against zhe doctor. So why waste your time firing at me?" RIchtofen taunted.

I follow and lead as you pass

dress yourself in black, my darkness lasts

I flee the light but without the sun

Your view of me would be gone

Josie shield blasted the panzer with her shield and then she took out her ragnarok DG-4s and started leaping around,using the ragnarok dg4s to boost her and give her the speed to cause massive shockwaves, like a gravity spike. She spammed the ragnaroks all over the place causing shockwaves all over the place and destroying anything that came even remotely close to her. Except for her teammates.

I can see the damage that

I am causing you is so benign

You want me to be gone

But I have just begun

I am the only one "undone"

I'm a broken miracle now

in your head

The summoning key was now fully filled up with souls. Richtofen ran over to it and picked it up and proceeded to throw it to S.O.P.H.I.A in her gorod krovi form. She caught it with no arms somehow and using the power of the summoning key, she started firing a beam at the shadow man. He was pushed back towards the apothicans mouths.

"Everyone focus fire on the shadow man!" Richtofen instructed.

I don't feel

Like I am real

But I know

It's all imaginary

Are they real

And do they feel

Is all the pain

just inside my head

Everyone, save Dempsey started firing away at the shadow man. Dempsey was keeping the zombies away. He fired away with his afterburner until he needed to reload. He then switched to his Speakeasy until that too needed to reload. Then he switched to his Zeus cannon and fired, giving him time to reload his afterburner and speakeasy. He repeated this process.

I am what men love more than life

Fear more than death or mortal strife

What dead men have and rich require

I'm what contented men desire

The shadow man started to teleport back and forth.

You want me to be gone

But I have just begun

You will never know how far I've come

What goes up must never come back down

In your head

Richtofen fired his Upgraded Apothicon servant at the shadow man, giving Dempsey time to fire at it for a bit.

I don't feel

Like I am real

But I know

It's all imaginary

Are they real

And do they feel

Is all the pain

just inside my head

It's all inside my head

It's just inside my

It's all inside my

They're all inside my

The shadow man was getting pushed back closer and closer to the apothicon mouth.

I see them always but they're

all inside my head

all inside my head

they're all inside my head

Josie planted her Ragnarok Dg-4s, effectively covering them.

It's killing me

to see I'm killing you

Death is magic

Say Abracadavre now

You see me now you

Don't cry when I am gone

The shadow man was very close to the apothicon mouth. He knew he was fighting a losing battle.

These shackles they come

With certain opportunities

They won't let me get away

But they show me we're the same

we're the same

we're the same

They show me that we are the same

The shadow man increased the amount of zombies spawning, causing Dempsey, Takeo, and Nikolai to have to turn around and focus fire on the incoming zombies and apothicons.

I can't give in

I won't give in

It's not a state of mind

I'm wretched but I'm powerful and

I don't feel

Like I am real

But I know

It's all imaginary

Are they real

And do they feel

Is all the pain

just inside my head

The shadow man was inside of the apothicons mouth now. He was struggling to not get eaten.

It's all inside my head

It's just inside my

It's all inside my

They're all inside my

"Hey shadowman!" Josie yelled. He grunted in annoyance.

I see them always but they're

all inside my head

all inside my head

they're all inside my head

"Abracadavre." She said, firing her locus at his head. He clutched his head and fell back into the apothicons mouth.

They were teleported to Samantha's room in the House. In the room, a Monkey Bomb, a rocket, a toy rabbit, a toy elephant and the Teddy Bear were seen in the middle of the room, circling around the Summoning Key before infusing with it. S.O.P.H.I.A. was at the back of the room.

Maxis: Sophia...

S.O.P.H.I.A: Maxis...

Ludvig Maxis: You know what we must do, my dear.

S.O.P.H.I.A then preserved the Summoning Key into her A.I. body.

S.O.P.H.I.A: Yes, my love.

Ludvig Maxis: We will do it together. As one we are, now and forever.

They blasted themselves into the sun, causing it to disappear.

Monty: With the evil vanquished, I can start making it all nice again. No undead, no Apothicons, no Shadowman. All of it gone, forever, but, here's the funny thing. You snowflakes shouldn't even still be here.

Dempsey looked down at one of his blood vials, it was empty.

Monty: You should be fading out of existence by now. Those blood vials...

Dempsey and Richtofen looked at each other

Richtofen: I was wondering when you would bring this up.

Monty: They're from realities we already closed off. They shouldn't be here, they CAN'T be here!

Monty walked up to Richtofen and he grabbed his empty blood vial.

Monty: Such a paradox means you're putting my perfect world at risk.

Richtofen took a step back from Monty.

Monty: You guys and your bloody free will. What to do? WHAT TO DO? Well, you certainly can't stay here.

Nikolai and Takeo nodded at each other and were about to draw their weapons until Richtofen interrupted.

Richtofen: You could send us somewhere else, somewhere we've never been.

Monty: Mhm, I suppose I could make a little corner somewhere in history. A place where I can dump some of the other shit that I have left over, or I just wipe you from existence.

They started to fade away from existence.

Monty: Ooh, hang on! Actually, that all works out perfectly!

They were teleported to a mount, each wielding an original elemental staff and wearing crusader armor. Josie had her mauser and a raygun. A crowd was cheering for them as they raised their staffs.

And so the process of going through all of the easter eggs again began, but this time they would not be taking nikolai's soul. They would need it.

(Non-canon)(Game crash)Omake:

The shadow man was inside of the apothicons mouth now. He was struggling to not get eaten.

It's all inside my head

It's just inside my

It's all inside my

They're all inside my

"Hey shadowman!" Josie yelled. He grunted in annoyance.

I see them always but they're

all inside my head

all inside my head

they're all inside my head

"Abracad-" she began to say. Everything stopped and a blue screen appeared in front of them.

"Error. We were just about to defeat the shadow , why the hell is there an error unless this is a game of some sorts!" Josie said suspiciously.

"Nah, probably just a coincidence." She said with a shrug before they all time-traveled back to round 1.

"Wait, we have to start over? This is bull shit!" She yelled in annoyance.

AN:

When your game crashes right before the easter egg is . Also i will not be updating for a week. I recommend following so you know when i next update. Please review favorite and follow and i will see you somewhere around the third of january.

First parenthesis is original name of weapon

Second is the upgrade on the weapon.

Josie: Boomhilda (MAUSER)(Turned), High Velocity Kicker, Arrythmic Dirge (Locus), Ragnarok DG-4s, Shield, wolf mask.

Dempsey: Afterburner (MP-40) (Blast Furnace), Speakeasy(Tommy gun) (Thunder wall),Zeus Cannon, Shield

Takeo: Krauss Defibrillator (Ballistic knives), Sword, Anointed Avenger (KN 44) (Dead Wire), Elder Invader(Rift E9) (Turned), Shield

Nikolai: Crocuta(Kuda)(Turned),Dagon's Glare(Krm-262)(Thunder Wall), Illuminated Deanimator ( ICR-1)(Fireworks), Shield .

Richtofen: G115 Generator, Rift E9, Estoom-oth (Apothican Servant), Little arnies, Shield

Parts:

Shield is built.

Keeper Protector is built.

Shield parts: head, Ivory frame thing, that other shield part.

Keeper Protector parts: wheel, skull of nan sapwe, pink gem.

Perks:

Josie: Juggernog, Double Tap II, Mule kick, Widows Wine, Deadshot Daiquiri, Stamin up, Speed cola, Electric cherry, Quick Revive. Purple stamin up.

Dempsey: Juggernog, Double Tap II, Mule kick, Electric cherry, Deadshot Daiquiri,, Widows Wine, Stamin up, Speed cola, Quick revive. Purple juggernog.

Takeo :Juggernog, Double Tap II, Quick Revive, Speed cola, Electric Cherry, Mule kick, Widows Wine, Stamin up, Deadshot Daiquiri. Purple stamin up.

Nikolai: Juggernog, Double Tap II, Widows Wine, Deadshot Daiquiri, Electric Cherry, Stamin up, Speed cola, Quick Revive, Mule Kick. purple juggernog and purple stamin up.

Richtofen: Deadshot Daiquiri, Juggernog, Double Tap II, Mule Kick, Quick revive, Widows Wine, Stamin up, Speed cola, Electric cherry. Purple juggernog.


End file.
